warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Señorella and the Glass Huarache
Señorella and the Glass Huarache is a 1964 Looney Tunes cartoon directed by Hawley Pratt (who also produced the layouts) and written by John W. Dunn. The plotline is a typical Cinderella story, but set in Mexico. When shown on television anthology programs like The Merrie Melodies Show, the title was misspelled ' Señorella and the Glass Hurache'. Plot At a cantina, a man tells his friend a Mexican version of "Cinderella". Leetle Señorella's "strapmother(stepmother)" and her "strapsiblings" make her do all their dirty work. They won't let her go to Prince Don Jose Miguel's big fiesta, but her fairy godmother comes through with a gorgeous wardrobe and a beautiful "transporte" drawn by a team of mules (formerly cockroaches). At the fiesta, the prince is bored out of his mind while the girls, including Senorella's strapsiblings, dance to impress him. However, he immediately becomes smitten when he sees Señorella. She and Prince Don Jose tango the night away, and his father, Don Miguel, is happy. However at midnight Señorella vamooses, leaving her glass huarache (a Mexican sandal) behind. Prince Don Jose has every girl in the kingdom try on the glass huarache, hoping to find the mysterious princess he fell in love with. However, none of the girls' feet fit the tiny shoe. Before arriving at the house, the strapmother intentionally tosses a tied up Señorella outside in the mud with the pigs out of fear that she'll be revealed as the mysterious princess and win Don Jose's love. Both her daughters try the shoe, but their feet are too big. Prince Don Jose sees a small foot sticking out from the window and he goes to it. He places the huarache on the foot and it fits. Señorella and Don Jose are married. The man revealed that her story may have ended happily ever after, but his didn't. When his friend asks him what happened to the strapmother, the man reveals that he married her. This proves to be true and she forcibly takes him home. Gallery Lobby Cards Screencaps Trivia * This was the last cartoon from the original cartoon studio. The studio would re-open in 1964 for DePatie-Freleng Enterprises and again in 1967 for Warner Bros.-Seven Arts. But by most fans, this cartoon's release marks the end of the "classic" era. * Final one-shot until 1968. * Chuck Jones' ending sequence from "Now Hear This" and "Bartholomew Versus the Wheel" was used in this cartoon and this was the final cartoon to have this ending sequence. * This was the final cartoon that Treg Brown did film editing for. He retired after this and he worked on every cartoon editing sounds since "Buddy's Day Out". External links * *''Señorella and the Glass Huarache (Original Looney Tunes Intro and Outro Version) ''at Trilulilu Category:Shorts Category:Animated shorts Category:1964 films Category:1964 shorts Category:DePatie-Freleng shorts Category:DePatie-Freleng Enterprises Category:Chuck Jones Enterprises Category:Warner Bros. Cartoons Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Looney Tunes Category:Looney Tunes shorts Category:One-shot shorts Category:One-shots Category:Directed by Hawley Pratt Category:1960s shorts Category:1960s Category:Cinderella shorts Category:Cinderella Category:1964